Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3, commonly abbreviated to PC3, is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series, that was created by Rsnail. You used to be able to play it on "www.rocketsnail.com", but in 2005, they closed it down so everyone visits Club Penguin instead. It can still be played at a remake, though it is only a minor version. Penguin Chat 3 was a free online MMORPG/Virtual World, and therefore required no membership. There were no coins or any other way of earning currency, and the main purpose of PC3 was to simply chat and have fun. from Penguin Chat 3.]] Features Ninja Penguin Chat 3 Ninjas were secret. When you opened up the color select window, if you clicked the "n" in "Select Your New Penguin", a secret ninja color would pop out. Once you selected the ninja outfit as a color, you would have a black color, with a headband, belt, and sword on your back. Dancing would make it transparent, identical to dancing as a ninja in Club Penguin. Construction Worker You could also be a construction worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you did not have a player card back then, so you did not really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a snowcat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a Club Penguin pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. By the looks of the photos, when you became a construction penguin, you became Old Blue and you became a Club Penguin style penguin. Toolbar In the toolbar, there was a chatbox, the snowball button, the actions button, a sit down button, the emotes button, a "Tell a Joke" button, and the enter-text button. There was an arrow button that collapsed the chatbox to make the toolbar smaller. To change color, you would have to log out and log back in and select a different color. There was a chat history and report button on the upper left of the screen. Judging from the pictures found, there is also a heart button and a musical note button. These are actually two emotes that are still on Club Penguin so it is believed they were just two other emotes you can do. There seems to be a couple help buttons on the right of the toolbar as well (probably for technical assistance, etc.). Accounts You could make an account on Penguin Chat 3. It is unknown how it worked because Penguin Chat 3's main file is gone although an early Penguin Chat 2 file is still around. Differences from Club Penguin Snowballs Snowballs were also available in Penguin Chat 3, however you didn't choose where to throw it. You would press a button and the penguin would randomly throw a snowball. Penguins Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the transition of PC3 to Club Penguin, although they retained the same cartoon concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colours were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Igloos In PC3 penguins didn't own their own igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the Penguin Chat 3 Band, where you could actually hear music Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatworld, items and membership weren't available. There would not have been a point to membership because it was only to test the Club Penguin servers. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any penguin in the game, because of the lack of fundamentals to provide membership privileges anyway. Music Some music from Penguin Chat 3 is also in Club Penguin now. The reggae music from the Club Penguin Coffee shop was originally in the PC3 Coffee shop. In the Igloo, it played Ive Been Delayed and In the Night Club, it would play a random song. Trivia *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin, as it was its predecessor. *Penguin Chat 3 was created to test the Club Penguin servers because the old Club Penguin servers ran on PHP. This is the reason they crashed so often. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|The Town Center. Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop. Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. The look of this area was taken for the game Puffle Roundup. Image:Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing soccer (also known as football in some countries). Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. File:Happy77.jpg|A early screenshot showing Happy77 appearing in the form of a snail. penguin chat.PNG|A photo from a very intact flash version of penguin chat 3 External links *Igloo (.swf). *http://www.pictogame.com/en/play/game/F28Nqh2YIoRP_penguin-chat-3 Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3